The Return Of The Dark Lords
by Thugqueen
Summary: Crossover between dark is rising and Harry Potter. Characters such as Will, Merriman, Harry Potter, Mitothin, Voldemort and Dumbledore are in it. Voldemort wants Harry and the Black Rider helps him
1. Chapter 1

**The return of the Dark Lords**

**This ****is a crossover between Dark is Rising sequence and Harry Potter.**

**This is my first story AND I don't sp****eak English as my first language so sorry if there are some (or many) misspellings.**

**Sorry to say that I don't own Susan Cooper or J.K Rowling's characters…**

* * *

Voldemort sat in the black chair, wrapped in shadows. No one in the room could see his face and they didn't try to see it. 

The Dark Lord was angry. Very angry. All of his loyal servants had failed him; none of them had brought him Harry Potter. And he had to act different now.

"My Lord?" Lucius´ voice was low and respectful. Voldemort didn't answer so he continued carefully, "Is it wise to ask _him _for help? He is, after all, evil."

There came a soft laughter from the chair. It was terrifying. All the Death Eaters shivered by fear.

Voldemort got up and turned his face against them. They saw his horrifying red eyes, the flat nose – a snake's nose – and his smiling mouth. And when he spoke, he spoke with a hissing voice:

"He is evil, yes, but he is strong. And you forget, Lucius, that he also is a Lord of the Dark."

Lucius didn't look pleased, but he didn't say anything. None of them did, they knew Voldemort would get even angrier if they protested.

The Dark Lord walked restless around in the room, thinking. "I finally got a plan. And this time, Harry Potter will be mine. Now go and get _him_."

The nervous Death Eaters rushed out of the room. Only Lucius was left back.

Voldemort looked at him with contempt. "I said go."  
"My Lord, you cannot trust him. He is from the Dark but he is not with you. He only wishes to take revenge over the Light."

There was silence in a long, tensed moment. They starred at each other for a long, long time.

Then Voldemort turned around. "I know. But he will serve me. And perhaps he can do better than you."

It was Tuesday. Will hated that day. It was so long and boring, even though it was winter holiday.

He stared out of his window, trying to imagine that he was on holiday in Dubai. But there was yellowish snow outside, and the weather was cold and grey.

_Dubai_, Will thought to himself, _sunshine and girls in bikinis. And ice cream and a big swimming pool…_

A big knock on his door interrupted his daydream. He was again in his room. "Come in."

The door opened and he's mother came in.

"Hi, Willie", she said and smiled kindly. "We are all leaving; Dr. Armstrong has invited us for tea. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Will said yes and he's mother went out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

After a while he heard their car starting. He was all alone in the house, nobody was home.

Then why did he had such a feeling… like someone was in the room? He looked around. No. No one.

Will sat down on the floor, leaning against his bed, and started to dream of Dubai again. _Beaches, warm sand beneath he's feet. Blonde beach-babes in bikinis…_

"I didn't know you preferred blondes, Old One."

He stood up in a hell of a hurry. Merriman stood in front of him and smiled.

Will opened he's mouth, but nothing came out. He was so embarrassed that his master had seen those thoughts.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Will, but something important had happened." The Lord of the Light's voice was serious. "The Black Rider has escaped from his exile from outside Time. He has returned."

No! Will was shocked. A clear picture of a man with chestnut hair on a big, black horse filled his mind. "But where is he now? Can't we capture him again?" He sounded desperate.

Merriman glanced down at him with a sad look. "I am afraid not. It is much worse than you think. He had joined Voldemort."

Suddenly, Will felt sorry for no reason. Like something had got inside him and stolen his happiness. That name… he hadn't heard it before, still something seemed familiar about it. It didn't even sound like a name – more like a spell; a happiness-sucker-spell.

"Come with me. We are going to Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. Voldemort wants one of the students there. And I am pretty sure that he has asked the Rider for help. I will explain it all to you there."

* * *

**This was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember that I don't speak English as my first language, so sorry for the mistakes in the text TT **

**R&R, please **


	2. Harrys Bodyguard

Harry´s Bodyguard

**_So sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. I was busy having fever :( But here is the second chapter._ **

* * *

Lucius raised his wand and mumbled: "_Lumos_!" 

A sharp light illuminated the cold, dark alley. He looked around. It was a poor and dirty muggler-district.

Nobody was out in the cool night, but a lonely cat.

Maybe he wouldn't show up. The thought was encouraging – but improbable.

Lucius did a movement of the hand, and the light turned off.

Suddenly, a spotting voice came from the Darkness. "So the Dark Lord has sent one of he's _beloved _Death Eaters." An evil, nasal laugher resounded in the street. "How nice."

Lucius turned around and stared. His wand was pointing at the stranger.

The man was tall and pale. His cold, light blue eyes were shining with malice. There was a long scar on his handsome face.

"You are the Black Rider", Lucius said with disgust.

The man smiled; white teeth flicked.

"Voldemort needs me to bring him Harry Potter." The Rider said his name without hesitation.

They began to walk away.

Lucius snorted. He had never liked the idea of having the Black Rider to help them on their task, and now, he had met him, he was even more convinced, that it was a stupid plan.

"What do you want in return for your help?" the Death Eater asked.

"That is not your business," The Rider said coldly. "Only Voldemort knows."

"We don't name him!"

"Why not?" The Rider's voice was soft and provoking.

Lucius starred at him with terrifying rage. For a second he had completely lost his tongue, and then he said: "No one is worthy to name him."

The only answer he got back was an arrogant snort.

* * *

Will threw a stealthy look upon Albus Dumbledore. He looked like a wizard from a fantasy movie; long white hair and beard, and dressed in long, grey robes.

"Ah, Merriman Lyon and he's Will Stanton", he said with a gentle voice. "Please, sit down. Can I get you anything?"

There was a strong authoritativeness about him, Will thought. He looked like that kind of man who could silence people without even raising he's voice.

"No, thank you", Merriman said and pushed Will down in a chair. "We have come to offer our help. Voldemort – "

Suddenly, his voice disappeared. Will was filled with fear. He didn't hear the rest. The word Voldemort was the only thing he could hear. And he saw something. It was only for a short moment; he saw a tall, pale man standing in a dark room. The man had horrifying red eyes and looked straight at Will.

"Will? Are you all right? _Will_!" Merrimans sharp voice cut through the Dark unhappiness, Will felt.

Suddenly he was in Dumbledore's office again. The man with the red eyes was gone.

He looked around. Both men starred at him.

"I'm ok", he said insecure.

_You looked terrified, __Old One_, Merrimans voice said in his head. _What is wrong?_

But then, Dumbledore spoke: "What did you see, Will Stanton?"

Will was shocked. How could this man know that he had a vision? He didn't dare to lie, so he raised his head and began to speak of the man in the dark room.

Merriman and the headmaster exchanged glances.

"That was you – know – who", The Lord of the Light said. "It will be best if… we don't mention his name anymore."

And, then, Dumbledore told Will about Voldemort and Harry Potter and the strange connection between them. He told him about Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic and finally, he told him about Voldemort´s plan.

"You see", Merriman said with a bitter smile, "we think the Black Rider, Mitothin, has joined the Death Eaters to find Harry Potter. And that is why you are here."

"To protect him – Harry Potter?" Will looked at his master, trying to see if he was right.

"Correct."

"But…"

"Yes?" Merriman raised an eyebrow.

"Why does the Rider want him?"

"He does not. He wishes to take revenge over the Light."

"Oh."

Will felt uncomfortable. He rose. "Okay, then. I am ready to be Harry Potter's bodyguard."

Dumbledore smiled.


	3. Evil Plans

**Evil Plans**

**Sorry it's so short. Thanks for all the nice reviews they really encourage me. **

* * *

There were eight days to Christmas. All the students on Hogwarts were home to celebrate this beloved event. But Harry didn't have a family to celebrate it with. Although he was at Ron's on

Christmas Eve he wished his parents were still alive. It would have been nice; to come home to a home that was his, and be with a family that was his. And who knew, maybe, if Voldemort

hadn't kill his parents he might have got a baby brother or sister.

All those thoughts made him sad and angry. It made him wonder if his parents would be alive if they hadn't trusted their friend, Pettigrew.

Harry stood outside Dumbledore's office as he was told to do by professor McGonagall. He had been waiting for ten minutes now.

Then, he heard the headmaster's voice and the door got opened.

"Oh, hello Harry." Dumbledore smiled at him. "You can come in now."

Harry stepped into the office. He saw a tall man standing at the desk and a boy at his own age sitting in a chair.

"Hi", he said.

"Hello, Harry Potter", said the tall man. Harry wasn't surprised that he knew his name. Almost everyone did.

The boy didn't say anything. He looked like an ordinary teenage but still there was something… old about him.

Dumbledore looked kindly at Harry through the glasses. "Harry, my dear boy, there is something you have to know…"

He nodded in the tall man's direction. "This is Merriman Lyon."

"Very pleased to meet you", Harry said and shook his hand.

"Same too you."

"And this", Dumbledore continued, "Is Will Stanton."

The boy in the chair rose and smirked at him. "Hi."

"Hi", Harry said a little confused. Who were those people and why should he meet them here?

He looked from his headmaster to the two strangers.

"Harry", Dumbledore said seriously, "You are in grave danger."

Harry had heard this many times before but still he felt rather uncomfortable. He knew there was a certain dark wizard involved in this…

"Its Voldemort", he said. "I know."

Dumbledore folded his hand. "Unfortunately, you are right. Voldemort has got others on his side."

"Who?"

It was Merriman who answered this question. "There are other kinds of magic that you don't know. Another and just as mighty kind. There are the High Magic and the Wild Magic. And then

there is the Light and the Dark."

The last word was spoken notable gloomy.

Harry sensed that this Darkness was something evil and endless. And he immediately knew that Merriman was from the light. "You mean Voldemort knows about this sort of magic?"

"Not only knows about it", Merriman said darkly, "He is going to use it."

There was completely silent for a minute. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Some years ago the Light defeated the Dark in a great battle. But the Dark has returned and now they want revenge."

Harry shook his head. "But what has all that to do with me?"

Dumbledore looked at him with a gaze full of compassion. "They have joined Voldemort, Harry. And know he is more powerful with them on his side."

Harry felt a mix of wrath and fear inside him. "But what IS the Dark? Is it some kind of annoying black cloud?"

"Not exactly." Will spoke for the first time. He smirked wryly. "It represents all the evil stuff in this world. But there's a particular part of it you need to worry about… it's the Black Rider."

The mere name made Harry shudder. Great. Another evil wizard to hunt him down. Like he didn't have enough of them.

He looked upon Dumbledore. "So what does this mean?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It means that you cannot leave Hogwarts without protection."

Harry glanced upon Merriman and Will.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his dark hall, surrounded by Death Eaters.

They all sat around an oblong, brown table. The only light in the room came from a small chandelier.

The atmosphere was expectant. All of the Death eaters looked at the man who was sitting by the end of the table.

"So", he said, "What do you want me to do?"

Voldemort raised his head, slowly like a curios snake. "We discussed that, Rider."

"Indeed we did. But you never told me how to do it."

The Dark Lord looked at his followers. As his gaze fell upon them they looked down. Not one of them dared to look him in the eyes.

"They boy who lived", he said with disgust, "Is soon going to be the boy who died."

The Black rider drummed his fingers against the worktop. He was starting to lose his patience. When he was beyond Time such thing as rush did not exist. But now he had to hurry up. "Yes,

but what is the first strike? We need a plan, Voldemort."

Several Death Eaters gasped.

Voldemort´s red eyes narrowed but he ignored it. "We do have a plan. Bring me Harry Potter. Alive."

The Black Rider leaned forward. "It is not as easy as you pretend it to be. I can't just barge into Hogwarts and grab the boy."

The two Dark Lords starred hostile at each other. Then, Voldemort lowered his head. "I want him here at Christmas Eve."


	4. Preparing for a dark storm

**Preparing for a dark storm**

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron exclaimed so loudly that Hermione had to shush him. They were in the common room. It was snowing a little outside but the fireplace kept them warm.

Harry had just told his two best friends everything that had happened in Dumbledore's office.

Hermione looked at him with a concerned gaze. "But Harry, that means – "

Harry interrupted her grumpily: "That I can't go to Ron's at Christmas Eve. I know."

He sank deeper into the armchair. This made him even more depressed. He noticed that the others exchanged a worried look.

Hermione was the first to break the unpleasant silence. "But it's absurd! Are they going to follow you all around Hogwarts? That is absolutely going to disturb the teaching!"

She looked down at her feet.

Harry shook his head. "I hate this. That Will fellow seems nice and everything but I don't want anyone to… never mind."

He sank back into his own thoughts. Nobody knew how it felt. Everyone kept an eye on him all the time and it made him paranoid. It certainly didn't help that Voldemort had a new evil plan.

After a few seconds, Ron said: "Maybe it isn't that bad, mate. Maybe you could still join us at Christmas:"

Harry felt a familiar bitterness inside him. "No. I can't. You don't understand."

And before they reached to say anything he got up and went into bed.

He couldn't sleep that night. Every time he fell asleep he woke up again, terrified because of some dream he couldn't remember what was about. And he felt bad about being so mean to Ron and

Hermione. After all it wasn't their fault.

Harry got more and more guilty conscience for every minute. He decided to apologize to them tomorrow. Tomorrow…

Harry woke up early in the morning. His duvet had fallen onto the floor and he shivered with cold. It took him several minutes to remember why he was feeling so frustrated inside. Then he

recalled everything and felt even more depressed.

He got up.

* * *

Will and Merriman were walking beside the Black Lake. It was a cold, dark morning and there was snow everywhere.

"Merriman?" Will said and looked into the deep water. "What do I do if anyone tries to attack Harry Potter?"

His master dragged something out from his pocket. It was a wand. "This is where this gets into the picture…"

Will had never thought such silly thing like a wand had no further use than being a toy. Apparently he was wrong. "A stick? What am I suppose to do with a stick? Do you want me to throw it

upon the Rider and run away?"

Merriman sent him a piercing gaze. "I'll excuse your impertinentness because you – after all – are a teenager. But don't think you can get away with anything."

Will smirked. "Sorry. But why do I have to use that thing?"

Merriman stopped walking and raised the wand. "We are in their game and therefore we have to play by their rules. You will learn how to use another kind of magic. It should be quite easy for

one with much experience."

He flicked the wand with a quick motion and suddenly there was an illuminating light in front of them.

"Whoa!" Will starred fascinated at the light at the end of the wand. "How did you do it?"

"It is perfectly simple. I do it by thinking of a spell but you will have to say the spell out loud. Like this, _Nox_!"

The light went out immediately. Merriman smirked self-satisfied and handed Will the wand.

He starred at it. "But… I don't know any spells."

"You will get plenty of time to practice."

Will sighed. He remembered he was told that being an Old One was a burden. Sometimes it would have been nice just to be an ordinary teenager. Was the battle between the Light and the Dark

even worth it? _Of course it is_, Will thought, surprised that he even would think anything like that.

"Will", Merriman said, "According to Dumbledore, Voldemort cannot walk into the school. He will possibly try to trick Harry so he can get him outside Hogwarts. Do not let this happen."

Will nodded. "I won't."

Then, he suddenly felt bad again. It was that name, it made him feel sick. Once again, he remembered the Dark Lord's terrifying eyes and shuddered.

"Will?" Merriman sensed it. "I'm sorry did I say the forbidden word?"

"You did." Will took a close look at the wand. He really hoped he wasn't going to use it.

"Seven days", the Rider repeated angrily. "I've only got seven days to plan this. It has to be magnificent."

Lucius sat down in his comfortably chair. "Then you should get started, don't you think?"

Mitothin simply ignored him and started walking restless around in the dark hall. He needed to get Harry out of that school but how?

"I know!"

"You know what?" Lucius said in an annoying casual tone.

"That friend of Harry", the Rider said. "I think he will be the perfect bait."

The Death Eater shook his head. He knew it was a stupid plan how were they going to kidnap Weasley anyway?

But he didn't object. Voldemort had explicitly told them that the Rider was to decide how they should do.

"It's their holiday now, right?" Mitothin gazed thoughtfully upon a candle in the windowsill.

"Yes."

"Good. I think I'll bring Harry a little present when we'll meet."

Somehow Lucius didn't like the plan before even knowing what it was about. But he knew this much: he had no choice but to follow it.

_Anything for Lord Voldemort_, he thought by himself.


	5. The Perfect Bait

**The Perfect Bait**

**So I tried to make this a little longer. By the way Bran is going to appear in the next chapter**

"You almost got it", Harry said in an encouraging voice. "Try again. _Expelliarmus!_"

Will's wand flew right through the room and almost hit the picture of the Fat Lady. She immediately started to scream and scold.

Will picked up his wand and apologized even though he found it weird. He wasn't exactly used to talking pictures. Actually, he couldn't see the point in it; pictures were supposed to shut up

and look nice.

He made sure he held the wand properly. Then he concentrated and said: "_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry suddenly realized that he was holding onto nothing but air. He smiled. "You learned that quite fast."

"Maybe it's because I'm an Old One. I don't know."

"So what do you guys actually do?"

"Well", Will put his wand in his pocket. "We kinda protect humans from the Dark. It's our duty."

The mention of the Dark made Harry feel a bit depressed. After all, it was their fault he had to spend Christmas at Hogwarts.

"By the way, Will", he said. "What are you going to do at Christmas?"

The question was unexpected. Will hadn't been thinking of that at all. "Watching you I suppose…"

"What about your family? Or maybe you haven't got any?"

Family. Will thought of his parents and siblings and his dogs back in Buckinghamshire. They thought he was on tour with his choir. "Oh yes. I do."

What on earth was he going to say to them when de didn't show up at Christmas? He felt bad enough about lying to them and even worse not being home at that event.

Harry sensed bitterness in the air. "I know how you're feeling."

"It's just… being an Old One is such a burden. We are supposed to save humans just so they can spend Christmas together and be happy… so what's the point when we save the world and

we still can't?" Will knew that if Merriman was here by now he would tell him a thing or two. But honestly he didn't care at all right now. He felt useless and terrible.

"If it makes you feel any better I've been thinking the same thing. Or, well, something like that." Harry had thought about such things lots and lots of times. Sometimes he even felt tempted

to give up and just let Voldemort win. "But I think we got to stick to the good stuff in this world. Like love and friendship. I just hope that's enough."

Will smiled slightly. That made sense.

After a while, Harry continued. "You know, Voldemort killed my parents. When I was an infant."

There was completely silent for few seconds. Then: "You must really hate him."

To Harry, that was a lot better than "Oh, how sad" or "Poor you". He nodded and told Will about the Death Eaters and how Voldemort constantly tried to kill him.

If he was going to have a bodyguard he could might as well inform him.

* * *

Professor McGonagall lifted her cloak a bit while she rushed up the stairs. She almost ran through the curious pictures until she reached the Fat Lady.

Quickly she mumbled the password and the portrait swung up. She walked in and found Potter in the common room. He had been looking at his Quidditch Cards but rose when she came in.

"Potter…" McGonagall's face went from confused to sympathetic.

Harry could tell that she had bad news to tell him. All kinds of gloomy thoughts rushed through his head.

"It is about Mr Weasley", she said and then added: "Ron."

Will who had heard a lot about Harry's friends knew that something was wrong. He slowly put the book about Hogwarts' history down.

"What's happened?" Harry asked in a tense tone.

It seemed like eternity before Professor McGonagall answered. And when she finally did they could almost not believe it.

"Mr Weasley is apparently… disappeared."

Harry dropped the Quidditch Card he held in his hand. It landed on the floor with a little bump.

Disappeared. Gone. Missing. How could that possibly happen? "What do you mean?"

But McGonagall shook her head. "Dumbledore wishes to speak with both of you."

Harry's head was one big question when they followed the professor. He couldn't wait to get an explanation.

Will who walked beside him had a pressing feeling inside. It was like an icy hand that closed around his heart.

When they finally reached the headmaster's office they both looked impatient.

Professor McGonagall knocked at the big door and it magically opened itself. It creaked when it went up.

The professor pushed the boys inside the room and left them alone.

Dumbledore smiled at them from his chair. "Do sit, Harry. Will."

They sat down. Harry couldn't wait to hear what was happened.

"As you may know –"

"Ron is disappeared." Harry knew that he seemed rude but right now he couldn't have cared less. "Yes, I know that."

Dumbledore sighed heavily and learned forward. There was a mix of graveness and understanding in his eyes.

"Harry, you must understand that the Ministry is trying as hard as they can."

The Ministry. It had to be serious, then. Harry felt his heart freeze.

Will glanced furtively at him. He suddenly felt bad. It was like the room became one mess of blackness. The others apparently didn't notice a thing.

"All we know", Dumbledore said, "is that Ron has disappeared without any trace from his home. There are no signs of a crime but it is possible…" He went silent and looked sympathetic at Harry.

"That Voldemort did it because Ron is my friend?"

The name released an unexpected reaction; Dumbledore gazed briefly upon Will who whimpered and put his hand on his forehead. His face was twisted in pain.

Harry regretted it. At the same time he couldn't help wondering if there was some sort of connection between Will and Voldemort too.

Most people usually shivered with fear when they heard that name but he had never seen this reaction before.

"Harry." Dumbledore's authoritative voice interrupted his speculations. "Promise me to stay at Hogwarts no matter what you may see or hear. And Will, you have to take extra good care of him."

Will's eyes were empty but he nodded a single time.

"You may go", Dumbledore said softly.

Both of them got up and walked out again. Out on the stairs Harry carefully asked: "What happened?"

"I don't know", Will replied. "It's that name. Every time I hear it I can see his eyes. It only lasts a second but I can see them clearly. It's like he can see me…"

_Maybe he can_, Harry thought darkly. But of course he didn't say that to Will. Instead he said: "Let's go outside for a while. Then you'll get better."

_Actually_, Harry thought while they walked outside, _it wasn't that bad about Will. _

It was nice to talk to somebody and especially somebody who didn't already knew everything about him and his past. Will hadn't looked for the famous scar on his forehead. Will hadn't

questioned him about how it was to face Voldemort. And Will hadn't been obtrusive or curious either.

But still Harry felt like if he had been there with Ron this wouldn't have happened.

"What did you think happened?" Will suddenly asked. He looked thoughtful.

Harry sat down on a big stone and stared at the Forbidden Forest few miles from him. They could feel the dark environment.

"What I think…" He didn't focus when he absent-minded said "I think Voldemort has – "

He then realized that he'd said it again.

Will's skin was almost the same colour as snow and his eyes stared at the empty air.

For one moment Harry thought somebody had paralyzed him and looked around. But then Will "awoke" again.

"He's got Ron", he gasped. "I saw him!"

"You saw _what_?"

"V… Vo…" Will pushed himself to say it. "Voldemort has got Ron."

Harry brushed his hair back and sighed. He had made up his mind. "And where did you see them?"

"I'm not sure but it looks like a place my school went to last summer." Will tried hard to compare his vision to the place he had been with his school. "It's a castle… it could be Camelot."

* * *

The Black Rider laughed coldly. He was now one step closer to his triumph. And when the time finally came he would be ready. The Light was not allowed to win this time.

He studied Ron Weasley who sat in the soft sofa in front of him all engaged with his own thoughts.

The spell made it impossible for him to think clearly and now he didn't even know his own whereabouts.

Mitothin turned around and walked out of the room. The hallway in front of him was full of old pictures from the Medieval. The castle itself had been a museum because someone ment it was

Camelot. But the English historians had repelled the thought that King Arthur's castle should have been in Wales and the museum then closed two years ago. That suited Mitothin perfectly.

Now he had the perfect hiding-place.

He reached the end of the hallway and opened the door. Lucius was walking restless around in there. He stopped when he saw the Rider.

"You are not too bright", he snarled. "Are you aware of what's going to happen if the Ministry discovers this?"

"Oh, they won't. Besides, it is only a question of time now before Potter will show up."

Lucius stared incredulously at him. Ever since their first meeting he had felt like throttle him. Now he wanted to do so even more. "You don't know that for certain!"

"Yes I do", Mitothin answered in an arrogant voice. "And furthermore, you shouldn't be arguing. Voldemort told you –"

"We don't mention him!"

"Yes, you _did_ tell me that", Mitothin hissed and his blue eyes glowed from rage. "But I am not one of you and I do not have to submit to your fanatic rules!"

Lucius was silenced, not able to find the fitting words. He was angry. Angry and insulted.

But the Rider was just as furious as him and his eyes flamed like the fire in the fireplace. "The Dark will rise where it has fallen and when it does I will personally darken this universe in

chaos!"

He laid his head back and laughed a crazy laugher. It was a scornful and terrifying sound.

Lucius shook his head. "You are mad."

"I know", Mitothin replied and left the room. "I know."


	6. Stormy Heights

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I must have had a writer's block or something... **

**If anyone's still interested in reading, please do so.**

* * *

Blodwen Rowlands. It was a name that had meant something to her some time ago. Now that identity had been stripped off her, the White Rider was all there was left.

She existed there, in the Nothing somewhere outside Time. It was a far worse punishment than death.

The Lords of the Light were merciless towards the Dark. They had put her here so she could ponder over her actions, her choices – and then regret it.

Her body was gone; she was nothing but thoughts and feeling, a meager existence.

There was nothing to see, for she had no eyes to see with.

The White Rider had lived long and as many things. But all that seemed pointless and unimportant now that she was sentenced to spend eternity here.

There was no _time _in this place. There was nothing.

She just wanted this to end.

Suddenly, as she made this wish, her consciousness was torn away from outside of time, and she could once again **feel**.

Somewhere besides her – maybe far away, maybe somewhat close – the Dark Rider's voice filled her ears: "It succeeded."

* * *

Harry scratched his head. "Please tell me again, what was the name of that place?"

Will kneeled at the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fire. "It's called Cadfan's Way and it's in Wales. Should I just enter?"

Harry could barely nod before his newfound friend stepped into the burning flames and spoke the words with a clear voice. The green color of the fire blinded him.

He disappeared the next second.

Harry swallowed his own spit while carefully placing one food in the fireplace. He had some bad experiences with the Floo Network…

"Cadfan's Way, Wales", he near-shouted.

Suddenly, Harry found himself in a strange room. It smelled strongly of coal and iron.

A curious metallic sound filled his ears and became louder and clearer as his senses awakened.

He recovered from the traveling enough to look around.

All of a sudden Will was at his side and pushed him gently but determinedly out of the fireplace.

Harry observed that they were at a Blacksmith's workshop. There were many different pieces at the wall, especially horseshoes and swords. The chairs, tables and many tools all seemed to be homemade.

Will pushed him further into the room where the metrical, rhythmic sound came from.

A smell of soot penetrated Harry's nostrils.

He saw a broad-shouldered man with his back turned towards them while he was hammering on the anvil with firm, sure strokes.

The man was dressed in clothes that appeared timeless and he wore a soiled apron. His hair was sticking to his forehead and drops of sweat were running down his face.

"John Smith", Will said softly, "this is Harry Potter."

The Blacksmith froze and slowly turned around. He looked at the two boys with cold, uneasy eyes.

Harry was getting used to these kinds of reactions. Being ´the boy who lived´ certainly didn't provide a normal life or a lack of attention.

He gazed down at his feet.

"Potter", he repeated with notion. "It's a shame you must be dragged into this fight. But your fate must be intertwined with the battle between the Light and the Dark."

Harry looked bemusedly at Will who put his index finger at his lip.

John Smith reached out behind without removing his eyes from the two guests. He then took what he had been working at on the anvil and placed it before them.

Harry could see that it was a sword.

"Eirias!" Will gasped.

"Yes." The Blacksmith handed it to him. "The Sword of Pendragon that was crafted a long time ago by a ruler called Gwyddno Garanhir. This sword may help you in your search for the missing wizard boy."

Harry took the sword from Will's hands and starred at it. This name, Gwyddno… it reminded him of someone.

And then he remembered: "The man, who made the sword, isn't he the foster father of the poet Taliesin?"

The others looked at him with surprise; apparently no one had expected him to know anything at all.

"He was a wizard too so we learned about him at Hogwarts", Harry explained.

He was a little insulted that they seemed surprised by his knowledge. For some reason, people never seemed to think that he was smart.

He glanced at Will. The Old One was about his age – and then again, he wasn't. How old was he really? He could in theory be as old as Dumbledore… but how old was Dumbledore anyway?

John Smith interrupted his wonderings. "Here, take this with you. May you be safe on your journey."

He handed Harry a small bag.

Will dragged him outside the house before he could even say goodbye to the Blacksmith.

Harry tried to keep up with him, but the Old One knew the surroundings better and was walking with long fast steps.

"Where are we going?" Harry panted after a while.

They were walking up hill and he missed his broomstick terribly.

"To get help", Will replied.

"I thought we just did." Harry looked at the sword in his hand. It seemed so silly running around in the middle of Wales with a _sword_. How was that going to get Ron back?

_Good guys or not_, he thought, _if the Light fails to save Ron I'll help the Dark finish them off._

"I know what you're thinking", Will said quietly in front of him.

Harry froze in the middle of a movement. Did he really hear what he thought he'd just heard?

"I know you think it's pointless", the boy turned around to face him. "So perhaps it's time to inform you about what's really going on. Why they are after you."  
That would be nice, was Harry's first reaction. Nobody ever told him anything, especially not when it concerned Voldemort.

Everybody wanted to shield him from the truth and it was driving him crazy. So hearing Will offer a piece of this truth was just wonderful.

But then a second reaction followed; was he really ready to hear this? He had been waiting for so long and it just seemed too sudden.

"I think I want to know", Harry said carefully.

"Well, don't get too excited because Merriman forbid me to tell you half of it. That means I can only tell you the basics? Are you ready?"

Harry nodded.

Will's eyes scanned the area for a place to sit down and found a couple of big stones. They sat down.

The Old One took a deep breath. "I can't tell you why Voldemort is after you. I'm not allowed. But I can tell you that he's so desperate to get you that he's willing to make a deal with the Dark. It may not come as a surprise to you because you assume that Voldemort already belongs to the Darkness. In your eyes he's evil, yes?"

Harry's temper appeared from nowhere. What the bloody hell was that about `_in your eyes_´? He _was _evil and there was no doubt about it! "He killed my – "  
But Will lifted a hand to make him stop.

It began to snow and the silent white snowflakes seemed to calm him down. A light breeze caressed his face like a comforting hand. Harry wondered if Will could manipulate with people's feelings too. He wasn't angry at all anymore.

"The point is", Will continued, "Voldemort is now a servant of the Dark and he doesn't even know. He is still oblivious to the fact that he now serves the Rider."

For some reason, Harry didn't like the thought of Voldemort being inferior to anybody. It was like he _wanted _his enemy to be the most powerful wizard out there.

"Yeah, the Rider…" Harry mumbled. "What's he all about?"

Something in Will's face changes by his question. "He's… the Black Rider."

The statement was said with so much obviousness that Harry might as well could have asked him about the colour of the sky.

"Is he more powerful than Voldemort?"

"In a way, yes."

Harry pouted. "I thought Voldemort was the most powerful wizard on earth."

He noticed Will's perplex face when he mentioned Voldemort and sent him an apologizing smile.

Will pulled him self together and straightened his back. "Well, that's exactly it; The Rider is no wizard. And his powers certainly extends those of the earth. V…Voldemort might very well be the strongest wizard on earth but the Dark Powers belong to the universe itself."

Harry's head was starting to hurt. "So the Rider is the most powerful thing in the universe?"

"No. He belongs to the Dark and is no longer of anything earthly. I think he may have been human once, but I'm afraid to ask Merriman." Will was running his fingers down the sharp edge of the sword. "The Rider's human name is Mithothin. He's like the personification of Darkness. The Light defeated him in our last battle and he was blasted to somewhere outside of time."

Harry just couldn't understand. He was really trying to stretch his mind far enough to understand what ´outside of time´ was.  
"How did he get back from there?" He asked, sounded as if it was a completely normal thing.

Will shrug his shoulders. "We don't know. But that merely makes him even more dangerous than we initially thought. And now he's joined hands with Voldemort for some reason."

Oh that was just great. Another evil bigwig who wanted to kill him for no apparent reason, Harry was just about to scream out in frustration when a single snowflake landed on his nose.

As he looked at it he suddenly felt calmer and calmer until his anger had almost disappeared.

He removed the snowflake. "And they are using Ron as bait, right?"

Will nodded. "Yes, they know you'll chase after him. That's why we need to get help. We can't fight the Rider alone, not with his newfound power."

Harry's eyes were fixed upon the mighty-looking sword in Will's arms. "What kind of help?"

The Old One got up from the stone and stretched his limbs. "I've only got authority to summon two people. I was thinking we could each pick one person."

It did give Harry a little joy that he had something to say in this matter at all. He didn't have to think twice before he'd made his choice. "I want Hermione to help us out. But she's very far away…"

"It doesn't matter. I know a… _spell _that can bring her here." Will sent him a (seemingly fake) confident smile.

They continued to walk uphill until they reached the top.

Harry placed himself on the edge of the mount so he could view the beautiful Welsh landscape. There were no house in miles and it made him feel somewhat isolated from the real world. As if by entering the fireplace he'd also entered an even more magical world. If such a thing was possible.

He turned towards Will who had put down the sword.

"Who do _you _plan on bringing?"

Will merely smiled. "You'll see soon enough."

The answer – if one could even call it an answer – annoyed Harry excessively. He decided to once again sit down and rest properly. A little voice inside of him told him he'd need it.

The snow had stopped while Will was drawing what seemed like a big sun cross in the grass. It was indeed a circle with a cross inside of it but Harry had no idea what to use it for.

"Are you preparing for a ritual?" He asked and felt really stupid when he saw the expression on Will's face.

"You could say that", the boy laughed. "Do you mind if I summon my helper first?"

Harry raised one eyebrow and shook his head. He had a feeling the Old One was just asking out of politeness instead of actually wanting his permission.

After all, Dumbledore had implied that Will was in charge, being what he was.

"Okay then." Will carefully placed Eirias in the middle of the sun cross and took a few steps back.

Harry heard him mumbling words in a strange, unfamiliar language. He didn't dare ask him what he was saying as he wouldn't want to interrupt.

Will continued speaking to no-one in this seemingly made-up language until the sky suddenly darkened and a thunderstorm began.

Harry felt nervous. He could hear rumblings in the distance.

Will didn't stop but kept on his speech. The words now seemed to be more edgy, more serious than before.

Harry only needed to cast one single glance at him to understand that he was using his powers. And what powers that was!

It was like Will was fighting against the sky. The thunder roared at him and the lightening stroke.

Harry could feel the energy around him pressing against each other in a supernatural battle for triumph.

Will was now shouting these magic words to the black sky and the sky would reply with lightenings that threatened to kill them on the spot.

And this time with the thunder, came a voice; it was clear and deep and belonged to a human (or at least something in that category).

"You will fail."

Harry didn't recognize the nasal accent that the voice spoke with. He looked up at the blackest sky he'd ever seen, convinced that the voice had come from up there. But he didn't see anyone.

With one last straining effort Will closed his eyes and focused. He screamed the words so loud that his voice threatened to crack and break forever.

Harry had never heard anyone shout so loud without the use of a wand.

And suddenly, the storm stopped.

The sky cleared and became beautifully light blue again. The skies disappeared along with the lightening and thunder.

Will was stumbling from exhaustion when he tried to sit down. "Are you alright, Harry?"

The wizard didn't answer; he was busy starring at the drawing that was glowing red.

The scary voice still echoed in his head, sent chills down his spine. "Will, who was that?"

Will looked uncomprehendingly at him.

"The voice from the sky, the voice that said we'd fail. Who was that?"

"That was the Rider", The Old One said.

Harry met his grave eyes and for the first time he understood the powers of the Dark.

Then something suddenly occurred to Will. "Hey, how did you know what he was saying?"

Harry was confused. How could he notunderstand the voice? He _was _speaking English, after all, wizard or not.

Will explained: "I mean, he was speaking in the Dark Tongue."  
Harry's stomach had turned into stone. Why was he always the one who can a connection with the Evil? He hadn't understood a word of Will's language, the _good _language… then why could he understand the voice of the Dark?

Will quickly gazed at him (maybe it was just Harry's paranoia but he believed sensing suspicion or mistrust in those Old eyes) but he didn't say anything about it.

"Bran should be here any minute", Will mumbled, mostly to himself.

Harry looked around and found nothing. "Who?"  
"My helper", Will said.

Harry blinked several times. "So you won?"

"Of course, it wasn't really a fight. The Rider was just warning us."

What a warning that was, Harry thought.

"It just, eh, didn't look like you won." He made an effort to make it sound like it wasn't an insult in any way.

Will smiled grimly. "I don't look like an Old One either, do I? Appearances can be deceptive."

Oh, Harry knew. He'd seen more strange things in a single year that most people could ever hope to do in their lifetime.

Will was one of those things. This boy who had seemed so ordinary and plain in the beginning was full of surprises.

"Sorry", Harry muttered.  
But Will didn't hear him; he had gotten to his legs in less than a second. He was starring at something in front of them.

Harry followed his gaze and did too.

Before them stood a boy, so unusual that the only word worthy of him was "strange".

He appeared to lack colour; his skin and hair and eyebrows was white like milk. Harry noticed his eyes were contrasting the rest of him.

The eyes were tawny, a yellowish brown colour that most of all reminded him of Hedwig's eyes.

The boy first looked at Will then his eyes moved to Harry.

"Harry", Will said. "May I present Bran Davies. The son of King Arthur."


End file.
